Guess It's Not So Normal
by Caroline98
Summary: Mimi was the average high school student; top of the class, kendo club master etc. But things start to change when they get a new exchange student. One with blue hair and a bad temper. But what's the connection between him and certain spiritual incidents? Find out as Mimi slowly starts to get to know Grimmjow Jaequerjaquez. Original Story by Gwen on I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

Name: Mimi Hammi

Age: 16

Appearance: black, wavy hair that reaches the middle of her back, big brown eyes, average height, slim figure

Personality: Hard to describe

Likes: Kendo, spicy food

Dislikes: Not many things

Info: She has had a pretty normal life. Well, her father died when she was three, so she lives alone with her mother. She trained kendo ever since she was young and is now the captain in the school's club. She never really found love before. She is friends with Ichigo and the others. Other than that she is the best in her classes. And she can see spirits. Oh, she knows about Ichigo and the others, but she didn't join them for saving Rukia. She doesn't really have any powers...yet…

**A/N: Yes another one. This time it's one about Grimmjow. As always, the original story doesn't belong to me, but to Gwen on . This is only a corrected version of the story and I only do it out of fun.**

**I don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Mimi's POV~****  
><strong>  
>The sun hit my face as I started to wake up. I stood up and stretched while yawning, looking out the window. It looked like another beautiful day huh? I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I got ready for school, putting my skirt on and tying my shoes. I grabbed my kendo sword and my breakfast.<p>

"Have a good day at school!" My mom called out. I waved my hand.

"Yea, I know!" I told her as I ate my breakfast while walking to school. I felt some spirit behind me. I turned and saw the same old man following me. I sighed. "I told you to stop following me," I snapped towards him. He flinched and nodded, disappearing. I sighed as I was already in front of the school. I turned my head and saw Keigo running towards me.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIII" he yelled as I stepped back and watched him fall flat on his face. He shot right up and rubbed his face. "Mimi, Stop being mean!" He pouted. I sighed as I helped him up. Ichigo and Chad came right after. Mizuiro walked towards us on his phone...Damn, that kid is never off that thing!

"Hello everyone...Did you hear? We are going to have a new student," he told us. We all stared at him. A new student?

"I wonder if he is good at kendo!" I fist pumped the air. I could tell my eyes were sparkling by the way the boys looked at me. Ichigo placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You scare away everyone. I think you might want to leave one kid alone," he told me.

I grabbed his hand and smirked. "Oi, don't be like that Strawberry. I know you're good with a sword... Join the Kendo club!" I smirked even wider. He started to back away, knowing I was right. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, lifting my chest up to my face. I can't breathe!

"MIMI! HOW ARE YOU~" It was Chizuru. I struggled to get some air as Orihime and Tatsuki tried to get her off me. Once they finally did I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"How many times have we told you to stop sneaking up on people!" Tatsuki started to lecture her. I stood straight up agreeing.

The first bell rang as we all started to walk to class. I felt a strong presence. I turned around, but no one was there. I sighed, catching up with the others. We all walked into the class. I sat in the far back, close to the door. Ichigo and the others sat by the window. I don't know why, but I don't really want to sit with them in class… Maybe it's because they don't really do much work. I sighed as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class! We have a new student. Come on in," she said. Then a tall man walked in through the front door.

My eyes widened. He was gorgeous. He had blue eyes, cyan blue hair. He was just…wow! He stared at the class with a face that said, 'I hate you all. Don't fuck with me'. Or that was just my imagination. I noticed him staring at me and I shook my head. Snap out of it!

"Tch. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That's all," he said.

Even his voice was sexy. Whoa! What am I thinking! I have to focus! I looked at the others, but they really didn't seem to care. I sighed again. I felt something different about this guy…I just didn't know what.

"We have an empty seat next to Mimi in the back. Sit there!" the teacher said.

I stiffened up. H-HE IS SITTING NEXT TO ME?! Could this day get any better?! I saw him walk over to me and sat down. Whoa…

"Okay, now let's start! Mimi, would you care to share your books with our new student?" she asked me. I nodded and took out my books. I scouted next to him and showed him my notes.

"We're learning about sequences. Okay?" I told him. He looked at my notes, at me, then back at the notes. It was like he'd never seen this before.

**~Grimmjow's POV~****  
><strong>  
>WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! DAMN IT! Why the hell did I have to do this damn mission! I looked at the notes this chick was showing me. What...the...fuck is...this?! My eye twitched as I looked at her, then back at the notes. Why the fuck couldn't that ass Ulquiorra or Nnoitra do this?! I bet they would have a fucking better time at this. Well then again, Nnoitra might rape every girl in this room. I mean, they were pretty hot. Especially this chick called Mimi.<p>

"Hm? Are you okay? Do you need help?" she asked me. No shit I need fucking help. Damn it, calm down. I have to keep this act up.

"Yeah. How do you do this?" I asked her. She smiled and started to show me. Holy crap! What the hell are these humans learning?! When will they ever use this?! After what felt like years the bell rang. FREEDOM! I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was that Mimi girl.

"Hey, you're in my next class. It looks like you're in all my classes. Come, next is history!" she smiled. My heart sunk. There...is...more? I looked at the piece of paper she looked at. My eye twitched. I had...7 more hours. WHAT THE FUCK!

**~Mimi's POV~****  
><strong>  
>Wow! This is awesome! He is in all my classes! I think God wants me to fall in love! I smiled like crazy as I lead him to the next class. I looked at him. He looked like he was in hell.<p>

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun started to set. The sky started to turn into a pinkish, purple color that flourished the sky. The school day had just ended and everyone was starting to head home. Mimi smiled as she closed her locker. She started to walk out of the school grounds, noticing a tall man almost looking half dead walking alone. She immediately recognized his cyan blue hair from behind and caught up to him. The young girl sped up her pace until he turned the corner. As she turned, he was gone. Mimi looked confused and looked around.

"That's odd. He was just here," she muttered under her breath. Sighing, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Orihime and Tatsuki calling her.

"Mimi! You wanna go get some sweets with us?!" Orihime yelled, waving. Mimi showed a small smile and walked over to them.

"Sorry, I wish I could, but I have a lot of homework. Maybe tomorrow!" she told them. The two nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction.

The young girl pushed her black hair back as she walked alone. The night started to cool. The street lights slowly turned on, one by one. There was a small spiritual pressure off in the distance. The young girl turned around and narrowed her eyes. She shook her head, knowing that Ichigo would take care of it. She opened the front door to her house and walked inside.

A strong scent filled the air of the house. The steam from the kitchen had a small scent of cooked chicken with another scent of pasta. Mimi yawned as she went upstairs to take a quick shower before doing anything. Turning the hot water on, she stepped inside. Letting the water run down her body, she couldn't get her mind off of the new student. Sighing, she heard her mother call her name.

"Mimi~ Dinner's ready!" her mother called out.

The young girl nodded to herself as she turned the water off. Getting out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off. She put on a long T-shirt and shorty shorts. When Mimi was home, she could be the laziest person on earth. She ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed her plate of food.

"Thanks mom! I got a lot of homework to do," she said, running back upstairs to do her unfinished homework.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an apartment in Karakura Town, there was a cyan haired man lying on a bed. He starred at the ceiling and growled, sitting up. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned on a commutation device. A large screen appeared as he separated from his body. The screen was fully on, showing a man with brown hair and two others by his side.

"Ah Grimmmjow. How is your mission going?" he asked the cyan haired man. Grimmjow growled as he kicked the gigai on the floor.

"It sucks! Why do I have to wear this?! Also, that place called school! WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?!" he started to yell as he grabbed a load of paperwork and threw it up in the air. It slowly fell to the ground as he growled, stretching his head. There were a few chuckles coming from the other side of the screen.

"Aw~ It seems our little Grimmjow cannot handle the stress of high school," a gray haired man with a fox smile said. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed towards him. Then, they stopped laughing as Aizen stepped forward.

"I see. Well, first thing is, stop kicking your gigai. Second, try and stick to someone in school. Knowing you, that will be easy. And third, don't do ANYTHING to fail this mission! Understood? Good. Farwell for now."

Aizen smiled as the screen shut off a second later. The cyan haired man froze as his eye twitched. 'What...UGH!' he thought, cleaning up the mess he had just made. He glared at his gigai and fixed it up, leaning it against the wall. He sat down on a table, looking at the paper work.

"How on earth am I suppose to do this?! I NEED AIR!" he snapped, putting his gigai back on and going outside. He shut his door closed and walked along the streets.

At the same time, Mimi went outside after finishing her homework. She had told her mother that she was going to buy herself a soda and sweets. She closed the front door, wearing only a sweater and sneakers. She looked around at the night sky. It was a beautiful night; the stars were showing and the moon was in the shape of the crescent, shining brightly. She smiled. Then Mimi noticed a certain cyan haired man mumbling to himself on the side of some steps.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He stared at her for a few seconds.

He jumped for a second. "You're that girl who was in my classes..." he said to her.

She nodded and looked around. "Are you going to answer my question?" she asked him again.

Grimmjow growled, but cooled down. 'Gotta act like the nice kid! Act…like...a nice...kid!' he thought. "I had trouble with the homework," he told her.

She giggled a bit and reached her hand out towards him. "Come…I'll help you."

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**The rest of the story will be in the 3****rd**** person perspective, 'cause the author didn't like the way she made the 1****st**** person perspectives. Just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mimi reached her hand out towards Grimmjow. He stared at her hand and sighed, standing up. She smiled and made him follow her to the store. Once inside, she went around and bought what she needed. Grimmjow just glared at her, bored out of his mind. 'What the hell am I even doing here?!' he continued to think. Mimi turned her head towards him.

"I'm sorry. Do you want anything?" she asked him.

The cyan haired man snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her. He had never really tried human sweets before. He walked around the store with his hands in his sweater pockets and looked around. He stopped when he noticed a small bag called 'blood gushers'. He lifted the bag up and stared at the candy. 'Damn! Human's actually put blood into candy! I may have been wrong about them!' he thought and went over to the young girl. She looked at the bag and went to the cashier.

"Hm? You're paying?" Grimmjow asked. She nodded and walked out of the store with him. Once outside, she handed him the bag and he opened it. He placed one in his mouth. The taste was sweet yet sour at the same time. Grimmjow actually liked the candy. 'It doesn't taste like blood,' he thought. Mimi turned around to him.

"So, lead the way. If you want me to help you, you either have to have the paper work on you... Or take me to your place and I'll help you there," she told him, drinking a soda. He blinked a few times. His place was a mess! Also, there was a giant screen right in the middle of the living room! He thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"My place is a mess now. Mind if I just take you there and you wait outside," he told her. She looked at him and nodded. They started walking towards his 'temporary' home, Grimmjow walking ahead of her. He really had the urge to kill something. Acting all nice wasn't really his thing. One top of that, being in school just to fulfill a mission got on his nerves.

'Once I'm done with this stupid shit, I might have to find some fucking hollow or something to fucking kill. Damn this chick is getting to me. Can't I just fucking give it to her and she does it? No, no, 'Lord' Aizen would just bitch about it. Tch, fuck,' he thought. He looked up for a second and started to walk up the stairs. Grimmjow was staying in an apartment on the top floor. The young girl looked around in awe. The view was amazing!

"You can see all of Karakura town from here!" she said, looking at the city. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and slowly opened the door.

"Wait there. I'll be out in a second," he told her. He closed the door and looked for his paper work. Once he found it, he grabbed it and walked outside again. She looked at him and then at his homework. She kept her poker face on. 'This is all of his homework!' she thought.

"Well, I guess we can start with math," she sighed. She sat next to him by the door and showed him how to do his homework little by little.

~**An Hour Later~**

Mimi stood up and stretched. Grimmjow's eye was twitching like crazy. He had just learned 10 years of school work in one hour. He felt like his brain was about to explode. The young girl grabbed her small bag of sweets and turned one more time towards the cyan haired man.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class! Good night, Jaegerjaquez-kun." She smiled at him, then started to walk away. Grimmjow watched her leave then went inside his apartment. Putting his homework in his bag, he got out of his gigai.

"Tch. I thought that chick would never fucking leave. Now, what can I destroy for the time being? ...Hollow? Towards the right. Nice!" Grimmjow muttered under his breath. He disappeared and went to go kill.

Mimi walked home a bit slow. Her mom didn't really mind her out late. After all, she wasn't a bad kid. Mimi didn't even know how to do anything bad. She sighed as she watched the stars. 'Hm…Tomorrow I got to go to the Kendo Club and check up on the freshmen. I wonder when our next tournament is? I have to check my book,' she thought to herself. She paused for a second as she felt a strong spiritual pressure. She turned her head.

"There have been a lot of them lately… I wonder what's going on?" she whispered, then continued walking. Mimi never really fought any hollows. She didn't know how to. Kisuke Urahara knew that she could defeat them, but she never took the chance to actually train with him. She was like Orihime and Chad, but never really said anything. She ignored it and opened the door to her house.

"You took some time," her mother laughed a bit. Mimi looked at her and sighed. She put her sweets away and yawned.

"Yeah, there was a friend I met. He needed help with homework," she told her mother.

"A boy? Is he cute?"her mother laughed. A light pink blush appeared on Mimi's face as she ran upstairs. Her mother opened her book and smiled. "I guess so."

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mimi woke up to the usual morning, the alarm clock giving her a heart attack and taking at least 10 minutes in the bathroom. Then 3 minutes to get dressed and get her bag. She ran downstairs and smelt the sweet scent of chocolate chip pancakes. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her plate. 'Oh! My kendo sword!' she thought really quick and grabbed it, placing it behind her back.

"Thanks mom! I'll see you later!" Mimi yelled, running out the door. She slowed her pace once looking at her watch. 'Good, I still have time' she thought to herself. She munched more on her pancake and saw Ichigo walking out of his house. "ICHIGO!" she called out to him. The orange haired boy turned his head. He waved towards Mimi as she caught up with him.

"Ran out of your house again I see," Ichigo told her as he noticed the pancake in her mouth. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it! Did you start studying for the math test on Friday?" she asked him. Ichigo froze, poker face completely on.

"Eh? Math...Test? WHEN AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" he yelled. Mimi sighed as she finished her pancake and opened her bottle of orange juice.

"She told us AGAIN yesterday. Were you not paying attention AGAIN?!" she asked him. He stared at her then turned his head. 'That's a yes,' she thought to herself. Ichigo sighed.

"Geez, now I have to study. Hm? Hey look, it's that new kid," Ichigo pointed. Mimi turned her head and saw Grimmjow. He looked like he was muttering something with his hands in his pockets. The young girl smiled as she pulled Ichigo with her.

"Jaegerjaquez-kun!" she called out to him.

Grimmjow turned his head and noticed Mimi and Ichigo running into his direction. 'Tch. It's her again, ' he thought. Once they caught up to his pace, they panted for air.

"MAN MIMI! DON'T JUST PULL PEOPLE LIKE THAT WITHOUT WARNING! WE ALMOST HIT THAT CAR BACK THERE!" Ichigo shouted towards her.

"WELL, WE DIDN'T SO STOP COMPLAINING! YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN USED TO ME!" she snapped back. The two started to bump heads with each other. Grimmjow sighed as he started to walk away from them. Mimi saw him with the glance of her eye and grabbed his arm. "You remember the test on Friday, right?" She smiled towards him. Grimmjow looked down at her then at Ichigo.

"Yeah," he told her. Mimi looked towards Ichigo with a victory smile. "You wouldn't stop talking about it yesterday when you were helping me with the homework," the cyan haired man continued. Mimi's face plumbed as Ichigo smirked.

"MIMI! ICHIGO!" The three of them turned and saw Orihime and Tatsuki running towards them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. 'They keep coming one after the other!' he thought. As the four of them started talking, Grimmjow walked a bit faster. He turned his head and noticed a sword behind Mimi's back. He looked a bit curious then slowed his pace.

"Is that a sword?" he asked her, examining it. Mimi turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Hm? Oh, it's a kendo sword. Why? You interested in joining the kendo club?" Mimi asked him. The other three quickly went behind Mimi and shook their heads rapidly towards the cyan haired man. He raised a brow towards them, then looked down at the young girl.

"Um...I guess?" he said. Mimi had starry eyes as she helped Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki up from the ground.

"AWESOME! A NEW MEMBER!" she yelled out, running ahead. Ichigo and Tatsuki both put their hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. He looked at them both. They had tired and pity expressions.

"You have doomed yourself," Tatsuki muttered to him.

"Yeah, Mimi is super strong with a sword. She can beat anyone...It's scary," Ichigo muttered. They both walked ahead, sulking as Orihime caught up with them. Grimmjow slowed down and had a wide grin on his face.

"Super strong huh? I'll be the judge of that," he muttered, chuckling.

**~At School~**

Grimmjow sat at his seat. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Mimi. 'Is she really that strong? By the looks of her... At first glance she's weak, smart, cute. I'll kick her ass later,' he thought, breaking off of his thoughts.

"Remember class! There will be a test on Friday! I won't remind you again!" the teacher said as the whole class started sulking.

"Jaegerjaquez-kun! Let's go to our next class!" Mimi called out to him. Grimmjow nodded and followed her.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a long morning and an even longer afternoon at school. It was finally afterschool, when all of the afterschool clubs and activities started. Grimmjow mopped his way towards the gym, exhausted. He was not used to school at all! He opened the doors and saw Mimi. She was wearing a tight, long, white outfit tied with a black ribbon on the waist. Her figure showed perfectly. Not too small, but not too big chest and bust. And perfect curves. And her long hair in a pony tail. Grimmjow couldn't keep his eyes off her. A small grin appeared on his face. Then loud squeals filled the gym. Grimmjow jumped as he turned his head and noticed a girl's volleyball team. They were all staring at him. Mimi turned her head and saw the cyan haired man.

"Jaegerjaquez-kun, you made it! Come, you can watch for the first day!" she told him, pointing at a seat. He nodded and sat down with his arms behind his head. He looked over at her as one by one more kids came. He then noticed something important. 'This chick is the only...well chick!' he thought. Mimi watched the young boys get their kendo swords out.

_"Mimi-senpai! I heard that you're quitting_," one of the boys said, raising their hands. Mimi flinched for a second.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not quitting! Now, for saying that, I want you all to spar with me!" she snapped. They all glared at the boy. Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned in and watched. One by one, they approached her. One by one, they fell. Mimi was just too fast for them. With one attack she knocked them out. Grimmjow watched her, impressed.

"You're better than I thought...but you still can't beat me!" He smirked. She turned her head towards him and raised a brow.

"Is that a challenge?" she questioned him. He grinned and picked up a kendo sword. He pointed towards her with one hand in his pocket.

"Of course," he told her simply. She stared at his stance. It was sloppy and informal.

"Are you going to change at least? Or take a stance?" she asked him. He shrugged it off.

"Never did, never needed to. Trust me, if you stayed where I used to… I think you might be ten times better than you are now. I had to fight spoons, aliens, priests, half-helmets, prideless men, a chick, an old sack, a sleep-walker, a gorilla and a blind dude," he said.

Silence filled the room. 'Where on earth did he even live? If it even is earth!' Mimi thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, everyone was sneezing. 'Someone is talking about us,' they all thought.

Mimi sighed as she raised her kendo sword. "Very well. You may start," she told him.

Grimmjow smirked as he disappeared. 'Don't go overboard!' he kept thinking to himself. He appeared behind her. The young girl quickly swigged her sword and managed to block his attack.

'What is he?!' she thought. Mimi stepped back and held her sword out again.

"You're good," Grimmjow yawned. He ran towards her with a wide grin and quickly knocked her on the ground. He held his sword towards her neck, leaning in by her ear. "But, you're not up to my level yet," he told her, dropping the sword. Mimi looked shocked as she slowly got back up.

"Whoa...JOIN THE CLUB!" she yelled, tugging on his jacket. He flinched as she tugged him. He looked at her confused.

"Why would I join?" he slightly barked at her. She let go of him and had starry eyes. She had a small fist pump.

"You're strong! Come on, you'll be perfect! Besides, no one has ever beaten me!" she told him. He raised a brow as he looked at her.

"Usually people would be pissed if they lost..." He sighed. Mimi had a smile on her face.

"Oh...I am. I'm furious, but I won't show it...yet." She continued to smile as she broke the kendo sword that was in her hand. Grimmjow stepped back.

"You know, I can give you lessons. Think of it as...a return. You help me with homework and I help you with swords. Deal?" he told her with his hand out, facing towards her. She blinked and looked at his hand. Mimi smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

"Deal! Okay everyone you can go home and rest! See you on Tuesday!" she called out, leaving.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Saturday and the sky was foggy. It was pouring hard! Mimi glared at the rain. She had to go outside to buy her things. Her mom had gone to work. The young girl growled as she got dressed and grabbed an umbrella. She put her money in her pocket and walked outside, closing the door behind her. 'I hate it when it pours!' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow growled as he looked in his closet. 'I heard that humans judge if you wear the same thing every day. And my clothes smell. Damn, I gotta buy me more crap,' he thought. Grimmjow had never been out shopping. He had no idea what to get or what to wear. He narrowed his eyes at the window and put his gigai on. He started to walk outside, not even knowing where to buy the things. He was getting soaked as he watched the stores. 'What the hell! This is fucking annoying!' he thought, getting angrier the minute. He trailed along the sidewalk and noticed Mimi coming out of a store. She turned her head and saw him.

"Jaegerjaquez-kun! What are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" she said, running over to him and putting him under the umbrella with her. He starred at her and came up with an idea.

"Yeah…I actually have to go shopping. Do you know the best place for me?" he asked her. She looked at him and giggled.

"Sure! The mall is the best place! Come!" She smiled, grabbing his hand and running off. Grimmjow raised a brow as he followed. After a while they were inside the mall. He quickly brushed himself off and looked around. Mimi giggled as she closed the umbrella. "Just now you acted like a cat! Anyway, come. Follow me!" she told him, leading the way. Grimmjow flinched for a second then followed.

They went from store to store looking for clothes. And in each store the female clerks always swarmed around the cyan haired man. Mimi pouted as she helped Grimmjow. They found him a lot of clothes and decided to go to the food court and buy some food. They sat at a small table and got their food. They ate slowly as Grimmjow looked around the area.

"Are there any more stores you would like to look at Jaegerjaquez-kun?" Mimi asked him. He looked towards her and thought as she drank some tea.

"No, I think I got enough. What about you?" he asked her as he looked at the 20 bags he had. Mimi raised her head in shock. 'He is asking ME if I want to go anywhere?! What do I do?!' she thought. She looked up at him.

"Mmm… Not really," she told him. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards her.

"I highly doubt that," he told her. She sighed and nodded. Her face turned a bit pink as she pouted.

"Vitoria secret," she muttered. Grimmjow leaned in some more.

"What was that?" he teased. This was probably the most fun he could do at the moment.

"I said Vitoria Secret," she said a bit louder. Grimmjow sighed as he stood up and threw their food away. He came back and waited for Mimi.

"Lead the way then since you don't wanna tell me," he told her. She blushed and nodded.

After walking a few minutes they were in front of the store. Grimmjow's jaw dropped as Mimi blushed. They walked inside. Well, Grimmjow took his time. 'HOLY FUCK! THIS MUST BE WHERE SZAYEL GETS HIS CLOTHES!' he thought. Mimi looked around at the bras. And, of course, all of the female clerks went towards Grimmjow. Mimi sighed as she picked the bra then walked towards the panties section.

"Man, girls these days... Always going to the hot guys! Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She started to walk to the counter when a certain bra caught her attention. She walked over to it. It was strapless and it was cyan blue. Grimmjow struggled to get out of the girl's circle of love and noticed Mimi. He walked over to her and saw that she was staring at the bra sizes.

"Nice pick," he said, Mimi flinched as she quickly grabbed the bra and ran to the counter.

Grimmjow stared at her. 'I never would have guessed that they were that big... And the color…' He smirked as Mimi finished and walked over to him.

"Let's go," she said, blushing. They walked outside the mall and the sky was sunny and bright.

"It stopped raining," Grimmjow muttered. Mimi looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Um...I guess I'll see you later! Bye Jaegerjaquez-kun!" She yelled, running off. Grimmjow looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. See ya Mimi." He waved, walking away. Mimi blushed madly. 'He said my first name!' she thought, then went home.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Monday and everyone was racing towards the school building. It seemed as if there was a strange explosion the following night causing many students to run around the town just to get to school on time. No one knew how it happened, but one. A certain cyan haired man walked down the block, turning into the school building. He growled as a few girls nearly screamed once they saw him. Grimmjow became the most famous boy in school. He yawned as he started to go up the stairs. Ichigo, Chad and Keigo were talking on the staircase as they went up to their first period class. Keigo's eyes rolled towards him and he ran to the cyan haired man.

"NEWWWWWWWWW GUUUUUUY!" he yelled as Grimmjow turned, making the brown haired kid hit the wall. Ichigo face palmed himself as Chad helped their friend up. Keigo rubbed his face as Ichigo smacked his head.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow snapped. The three looked at him and then at Keigo. The young boy looked that the three of them and grinned.

"Well, you hang out with Mimi a lot, so I thought we could be friends!" he told them. Grimmjow ignored him and continued walking. 'REJECTED!' Keigo thought to himself, mopping. Grimmjow walked into the class room and sat down in his seat. Mimi then walked in afterwards, panting heavily. She sat down and laid her head on the desk.

"You look like you just died," Grimmjow told her. The young girl turned her head towards hi,. She gave an evil glare and muttered under her breath.

"I ran all the way here in the speed of light because there was some crazy explosion last night. I'm tired…I didn't even eat breakfast on top of that," she muttered half dead towards him. Grimmjow flinched and stared at the window. 'Opps...I guess I made a big mess,' he thought.

* * *

><p><em>The cool night breeze blew the dust all around the air. There was a large hollow running around the street looking for a good kill. He turned his head and saw a cyan haired Espada. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the hollow and smirked. He took his sword out and started walking towards the hollow.<em>

_"Well now, I have been looking for a good kill," he laughed. He ran towards the hollow and cut it in half. Then, for his own amusement, he blasted a cero at the remaining parts of it, causing a large explosion. Grimmjow laughed like a mad man as he watched the fire bloom in the air._

* * *

><p>'Well, I guess blasting that cero was a bad idea,' he thought. Grimmjow looked over at Mimi who was moping. He sighed and took out a rice ball and apple juice and gave it to her. She looked up at him with teary eyes.<p>

"Take it," he sighed, handing it to her.

"A-are you sure?!" she asked him. He nodded as she slowly took it and started eating it. "Thank you~" she told him, giving him a hug. Grimmjow flinched, then watched her as she let go. He felt that someone, or someones, were staring at them. He shook it off as he took his notes out. Meanwhile, every single girl in the room stared at the new boy and at Mimi.

The class began, and as usual the day went as slow as ever. Class to class. Teacher to teacher. Everything seemed to go slow for the Espada. Grimmjow sighed as it was finally lunch., which meant he could blow off some steam. He walked around and jumped to the roof, lying on his back and looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes trying to sleep when he heard some laughing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the school grounds and noticed Mimi laughing with some other girls.

Mimi walked with Chizuru and a few others. She did not really have the same lunch period as Ichigo and the others so she had no choice but to hang out with Chizuru. Unfortunately, for Mimi, Chizuru would not let go of her. They sat down under a tree and started to eat lunch, except Mimi. She had also forgotten her lunch. She watched the others as they talked about normal things. She really did not like having these conversations. She felt as if she did not fit in. 'I wanna go to Kendo club,' she thought, mumbling to herself.

"Ah! That reminds me! Mimi, you have been hanging around the new kid ever since he joined. Do you know him?" Michiru asked the young girl. Mimi turned her head and fixed her brown hair. A slight blush appeared on her face.

"Well, no. It was just a coincidence! He needed help with homework so I helped him... I mean, it's really no big deal," she told them. Chizuru curled her lips into a smile.

"You liiiiike hiiiiim," she laughed. Mimi flinched and her face turned as red as a cherry. Chizuru smiled as she grabbed Mimi's chest.

"AH! CHIZURU! GET OFF!" Mimi yelled as the others laughed. Grimmjow sat in a branch, watching the scene. He let out a small chuckle and jumped down, walking away. Mimi looked over at him and waved.

"Jaegerjaquez-kun! Why don't you come over here?!" she called over at him. He turned his head and sighed. He walked over to them and leaned on the tree. The girls were staring at him.

"So, you're Jaegerjaquez-kun! I'm Chizuri, Mimi's mate!" she laughed.

"CHIZURU!" Mimi spat. Grimmjow chuckled as he watched them strangle each other. Then, a small grumble from both Mimi and Grimmjow's stomachs filled the area. Mimi's face turned bright red as Grimmjow tried to ignore it.

"Aw~ You guys are hungry! We still have half an hour left. Go eat something you two~" Michiru told them. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I know this good Ramen shop. I'll see you guys later!" Mimi told them as she grabbed Grimmjow's arm and ran off. The cyan haired Espada watched the flow of Mimi's hair as it waved back and forth.

'What…is with this girl?" he thought.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mimi ran with Grimmjow to the Ramen shop. Once they got there, they ordered as fast as possible so that they could return to school. The two of them sat down and waited for their meal. Grimmjow stared at the young girl across from him. She pouted as her stomach growled.

"Why do you always come to me?" he asked her. Mimi raised her head and stared at Grimmjow. A waiter came over and gave them their bowls of Ramen.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Grimmjow stared at his pork caulk ramen bowl then back at Mimi.

"Well, everyday you always run to me. You help me out with homework. I just don't get you," he said. Mimi took a bite of her food and swallowed. She faced the table then at him.

"Well um…It's just that… Don't take this the wrong way, but when I see you...I feel like you're lonely. I sense some kind of sorrow every time I see you, like there is some unfulfilled part of you that you don't have. So, I want to change that. I'm sorry if I was bothering you," she told him. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he stared at her. He chuckled then ate some food. She looked at him as he started laughing.

"Calm down! You're not bothering me at all. I have to say, though, you pretty much got me on the dot. You're a bit creepy, but I don't mind!" he laughed. Mimi stared at him as she fixed her hair back and ate some more.

"R-Really? Thanks Jeager-" She was cut off by Grimmjow's hand.

"Do me a favor; call me Grimmjow. Hearing my last name all the time is getting annoying," he told her. She nodded and they finished eating. After a few minutes they paid and walked back to school before class began. Grimmjow watched Mimi as she lead the way.

"So Grimmjow, where exactly did you learn how to use a sword?" she asked him.

Grimmjow froze. It was like his heart skipped a beat. 'Damn. The way she said my name…What the fuck was that?' he thought. She stared at him as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh...um...Let's just say it's...out of this world," he said, looking off to the side. Mimi pouted as she grabbed his arm.

"Like...a foreign country?" she asked him. Grimmjow, of course, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah… It's called Hueco Mundo. Or where I stay at; Las Noches. Now, don't tell anyone or they might search it up or something like that," he told her. Mimi had starry eyes towards him. He raised a brow.

"Whoa~ Your accent just now... That was beautiful," she said, hugging him.

Grimmjow was confused. He raised his arms and tried to get her off. "It's not really a big deal! Let go please!" he told her. She looked at him and giggled.

"I took Spanish in middle school. I have a small accent but not as wonderful as yours!" she told him.

Grimmjow sighed. 'I'm not going to get out of this shit,' he thought. They were finally back at the school grounds. The bell was about to ring so they rushed to class. Mimi saw Ichigo along the way and waved towards him. He nodded and walked to class with them.

* * *

><p>The school day was over and everyone started to go home. Mimi was waiting in front of the school for Orihime and Tstsuki. Ichigo ran over to her with Chad and Ishida.<p>

"Hey guys." Mimi waved towards them.

"Ah, Mimi! Orihime and Tatsuki had to leave early. They said something about a doctor appointment. They said that they were sorry!" Ishida told her. Mimi sighed and nodded.

"I see… Thanks guys! See you tomorrow!" she told them, starting to walk home alone. The sun was setting and the lights started to turn on one by one. She looked around the area and sighed. 'I wonder what mother made today?' she thought.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was heading back to his apartment. He growled as another boring day went by. 'Ugh, This place is so fucking annoying. I can't wait to get out of here,' he thought. Then a hollow started to destroy some trees not too far from him. Grimmjow turned his head and grinned. 'Looks like I get to have a fun kill!' he thought as he ran off. He noticed the hollow and how big it was. There were a few people around, but he didn't care. The less, the better. Grimmjow started to form a cero and blasted it towards the hollow. The blast was so big that it destroyed a block and killed the people around the area.

"Well, that was fun! Now I have to do this shitty homework!" he muttered under his breath and walked away, laughing.

* * *

><p>Mimi slowly opened the door to her house. She walked in and took her shoes off. It was quiet. The young girl walked into the kitchen and saw nothing but a bowl wrapped in plastic and a note. Mimi picked up the note and read it,<p>

_Dear Mimi,__I went out to get some groceries. I'll be back soon! I made spaghetti and Meatballs! Enjoy~_

Mimi smiled and took her food to her room to start her homework. She ate while solving the problems on the paper. She felt a strong spiritual pressure and looked out the window. She narrowed her eyes.

"This has been getting out of control lately. What's going on?" she muttered under her breath. She shook it off and continued her homework.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sky was dull and cloudy. It was pouring hard. Mimi was staring out the window. She woke up early due to the door bell ringing. She had hoped it was her mother. Instead...

* * *

><p><em>It was 3:00 am . Mimi was curled up in her bed as the door bell rang. She moaned as she lifted her head from her pillow. She turned herself and sighed, but the door bell kept on ringing.<em>

_"Moooooom...Doooooor...Mooooooooom...Ugh!" She growled as she finally got off the bed. She walked down the stairs as she fixed her hair. The door kept on ringing and she got more annoyed. "I'M COMING!" she snapped. She quickly put a sweater on, covering her bra and opened the door. Two tall men in black suits were in front of the door. She stared at them and slowly tried to close the door._

_"By any chance are you Mimi Hammi?"one of the men asked her. She looked at them both and nodded slowly. They faced each other and took a piece of paper out, showing her mother._

_"Is this your...mother?" the other one asked her. Mimi nodded again a bit nervous. "We are sorry to tell you this but…"Mimi stiffened._

_"But what?! Where is my mother?!" she snapped. The two tall men looked at each other._

_"She's...dead. We found her body with a bunch of others. It seems that there was another explosion of some sort... We are terribly sorry," one of the tall men said. Mimi froze. Tears fell down from her face as the two men left. Mimi fell to the ground on her knees, the tears falling down more and it started to rain. Mimi screamed out in pain._

* * *

><p>Mimi finally decided to get ready for school. She looked in the kitchen and walked out, shutting the door. She walked in the rain with no umbrella, her bangs covering her face. She continued to walk alone in the pouring rain.<p>

The first bell had just rung. Grimmjow sat in his seat and stared at the empty seat next to him. He narrowed his eyes and looked outside. 'I wonder where Mimi is?' he thought. The teacher began her lesson then Mimi walked in the class room.

"Ms. Hammi! You're late, what happened?!" the teacher asked her. She was drenched. Mimi nodded and walked over to her seat and sat down, laying her head on the desk in her arms. The teacher sighed as she continued her lesson. Grimmjow looked over at Mimi.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered. There was no answer from her. He sighed mentally and poked her. Mimi shook it off as he continued.

"Grimmjow, please stop," she whispered to him. He raised a brow and nodded. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' he thought. Then he remembered the Kendo club afterschool.

"Hey Mimi, you still going to Kendo club? I can teach you a move or two!" he whispered back to her. To be honest he did not want to go into that gloomy apartment. Mimi shook her head. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and sighed. 'Man, this chick is getting annoying!' he thought. The teacher turned to the class.

"Okay now! Let's have a small pop quiz. Let's see if you remember anything I taught you from last week!" She smiled as the class groaned. She handed out the papers. When she noticed Mimi, she placed her hand on her back and whispered something. Grimmjow, since he was more powerful than humans, was able to hear what she was saying.

"Mimi, is everything okay? Let's talk outside, okay?" the teacher told her. Mimi nodded and followed her outside. Ichigo and Orihime were the first to ask Grimmjow what happened. He shrugged as they went to the door to eavesdropped. "Mimi, what happened?" they heard the teacher ask.

"...My...mother..." Mimi started. Then there were tears.

"What about your mom?"

"She...died..." Mimi said, then walked back inside the class room as everyone sat down. Grimmjow watched her as she sat down. The teacher walked in and took her test away. She was in no condition to do anything. After a long day of silence, it was finally afterschool. It was still pouring outside and Grimmjow was getting quite annoyed. He was in the gym to tell the kendo club kids to go home. He quickly ran to catch up to Mimi. She was walking slowly on her way home.

"MIMI! WAIT UP!" he yelled out. Mimi remained silent and continued walking. Grimmjow growled and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Grimmjow," she muttered. He glared at her.

"Oi! Snap out of it! This isn't the Mimi I know. You're holding it in! Let it out!" he snapped.

"I'm not holding anything in-"

"YES YOU ARE! You're refusing to cry. I know that you're in pain. The loss of someone dear to you must have been painful. I may not know how it feels, but I don't want to see you kill yourself on the inside. Please Mimi," he told her. This was the first time Grimmjow was actually showing emotions. Mimi's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes.

"Grimmjow...I-I...WHAAAA!" Mimi landed her head into Grimmjow's chest, crying. Grimmjow rubbed her head.

"There, there...It's okay," He muttered to her.

'After all...I'm the one who killed her.'

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Mimi's mom died. She felt some comfort ever since Grimmjow had told her to let her feelings out. Although she still felt a bit lonely when she went home. Other than that, everything else had been normal. Today was the Kendo club competition. Mimi was excited, since she finally forced Grimmjow to join. She begged for hours until he had finally said yes.

* * *

><p><em>Mimi was following Grimmjow to his house, begging for him to join the Kendo Club.<em>

_"PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she yelled. Grimmjow was getting more annoyed by the second. He was about to throw a fit and freaking hit something._

_"If I join...will you...s-top..." he forced himself to say without breaking out of character. Mimi smiled._

_"Yes." She smiled. Grimmjow sighed._

_"Fine, I'll join!" he barked. Mimi laughed, running off._

* * *

><p>Mimi fixed up her kendo outfit and tied it up firmly. She looked over at herself in the mirror and smiled.<p>

"Mother...Watch me win!" she whispered and left the girl's locker room. She turned her head towards the boys who were already finished. Grimmjow looked at bit annoyed but wore his kendo outfit. He looked over at Mimi,

"So, when am I fighting?" he asked her. She smiled back at him and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here is the list. Jimmi you're 1st, Hayato you're 2nd, Garp you're 3rd, Grimmjow you're 4th and I'm last. It goes up to the captain," she said, putting the paper away. Grimmjow nodded as they went to the gym and waited for their turn to fight. They sat on the bench and finally their name was called. The matches went on pretty well, but when Grimmjow attacked he nearly injured his opponents to the brink of death. Thankfully, he was able to suppress himself. Mimi soured the tournament by defeating all of her opponents. In the end, they did not win due to the freshmen loses the in the semi-finals.

"You all did great! Okay, club won't continue till after the Christmas break! I'll see you all then!" she smiled. Grimmjow walked with her back home.

"What's...Christmas?" he asked her. Mimi turned her head, shocked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! It's the best time of the year! Everyone lights the trees and sings happy songs! Presents are given to everyone! And the best of all, wveryone comes together...for..." Mimi frowned as she thought of her mother. Grimmjow looked confused, then sighed.

"I see..." he muttered under his breath.

"Well, I have to go find a tree. The north woods have perfect trees. Better go tomorrow before it gets too cold! Bye Grimmjow!" she said, running off. Grimmjow watched her leave, then walked the other way around.

"This...Christmas doesn't sound half bad. Hehehe. I know exactly what to get the others," he laughed.

* * *

><p>It was -10 degrees outside. Mimi put on her jacket and walked outside, walking in the direction of the woods. She wasn't a huge fan of the cold. Grimmjow on the other hand was not in his Gigai and walked around as he noticed her. He followed her as she walked to the woods. Mimi looked around and carefully walked on the ice.<p>

"The perfect tree!" she said as she saw a tree across a frozen lake. She carefully walked to it and cut it down. As the tree fell she smiled. Mimi tried to carry the tree but it was too heavy. 'Geez, I'll come back later,' she thought and started to walk on the ice again. There was a small crack from the ice.

"What was that?" she muttered to herself. Then, the ice broke and Mimi fell into the freezing cold water…drowning.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The water was freezing cold as Mimi fell in. She struggled to get out, but her hands kept slipping. Soon she was under the ice banging for it to break. She tried as hard as she could, but nothing was working. 'Am I going to die here?' she thought.

Grimmjow yawned. He had been following Mimi for a while now, so he decided to leave. He stopped once he heard a loud tree fall and walked back to her. He watched Mimi struggle to pull the tree from across the lake. He smirked at her trying and watched her leave. He yawned again then heard a small scream. His eyes opened wide as Mimi was gone. He searched around and ran on the ice. He heard a small sound of banging and looked down. Mimi was trying to break the ice. Grimmjow looked shocked.

"MIMI! Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled and broke the ice. He quickly pulled Mimi out of the water and carried her in his arms. She was shivering from the water. Grimmjow ran to his 'temporary' house and placed her on his couch with multiple blankets.

"T-T-Thank y-you," she stuttered, sleeping.

Grimmjow nodded as he tried to warm the place up. He looked back at her as he raised the heat and sighed. 'What the hell was that about?' he thought. He looked at her and at the center of his living room. "All that trouble for a fucking tree?" He sighed then disappeared in second.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Hours Later~<strong>

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and cuddled into the warm blanket. She looked around and noticed that she was not at her house. She immediately sat up, but fell right back down. 'I can't...move...' she thought tired. Mimi then heard footsteps coming from another room.

"Oi, don't push yourself too hard." It was Grimmjow. Mimi looked at him confused.

"Wha- How did I get here?" she asked. Grimmjow placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're getting a slight fever. Rest for now. Oh and I found you collapsed in the woods, " he told her.

Mimi stared at him. 'Grimmjow...brought me here…' she thought. She turned her head and saw the tree she had cut down. "T-That tree!" she muttered as Grimmjow gave her some soup. He looked at the tree as well.

"Yeah, I brought it here since you wanted it. I thought about what you said yesterday though. And I was thinking... D-Do you wanna spend Christmas together? I mean...like…since we're both alone for the holiday," Grimmjow sighed. Mimi stared at him and smiled.

"Of course! But you know, we have to decorate the tree!" she giggled.

Grimmjow stared at her and smiled. 'This chick...really is different,' he thought. Mimi ate her soup and, after a while, she slowly fell asleep. Grimmjow placed a small ice pack on her forehead and walked into his room. The light was beeping in the communication device as he entered. Grimmjow growled as he pressed the button. The screen lit up showing Aizen.

"Good evening my Lord," Grimmjow said with as much hatred in his voice as he could show. Aizen kept his usual smile.

"How are things going over there?" he asked the Espada. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Just fine. What exactly am I looking for again?" he asked annoyed.

"You're supposed to be finding a strong spiritual pressure that was in the area and bring that person to us," Tosen told him, stepping into the conversation. Grimmjow growled; he hated Tosen more than Aizen. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, almost done. By the way, I got you all something. It is some strange holiday these damn humans do. So...Enjoy!" Grimmjow gave an evil grin as he showed the wrapped boxes behind him. Gin popped his head into the screen.

"Oh my! I think I'll go retrieve them. What a change of heart ay Grimmjow?" he said with his usual fox smile. Grimmjow grinned.

"Nah... Just some girl told me 'bout it," he told them. All of their eyes turned to Grimmjow.

"I see...Well Gin will be there soon. Goodbye Grimmjow," Aizen said as the screen disappeared. Grimmjow growled as he sent the boxes up. He walked into the living room and watched Mimi sleep peacefully. He bent down and stroked her hair a bit.

"This girl…" he muttered then walked back into the room. After a while, Gin appeared in front of Grimmjow. The 6th Espada glared at the silver haired man and pointed towards the boxes. There was a small moan from the living room. Gin stared at Grimmjow as he froze.

"What was that?" Gin asked him.

Grimmjow stood up and walked into the living room. Mimi was shaking a bit and had fallen on the floor. Grimmjow lifted her up and sighed. 'Damn it, her fever is getting worse. I'll place her on my bed for now,' he thought. Gin popped his head into the room and saw Grimmjow holding the young girl.

"Don't say a word!" Grimmjow growled as he noticed Gin staring.

"I won't! But my, is she a cutie. Is this the girl you were talking about?" Gin asked him with a smile. Grimmjow sighed, nodding,

"Yes. She has actually helped me a lot in this fucked up place," he sighed.

Gin grabbed the presents. "Okay~ I'll be leaving then!" he said and disappeared. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and placed Mimi on the bed. He put the blankets on her and another ice pack on her head. His eyes softened as he watched her sleep.

"Mimi…" he muttered then fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been a few hours since the incident with Mimi. Grimmjow had taken her to his house and placed her on his bed. She seemed to be having a fever. Grimmjow had placed numerous ice packs on her forehead and many blankets on her, trying to make it fade away.

"Tch, humans are so weak. How long is she going to sleep?!" the cyan haired man growled. He stared at Mimi who moved a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," she muttered. Grimmjow smiled as she slowly got up. Mimi looked around and blushed realizing that she was in Grimmjow's room, more over his bed.

"You feeling any better?" he asked her. Mimi nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of me. I' sorry for bothering you," she told him, getting up. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No problem. Hey, you wanna do that…decorating thing you were talking about?" he asked her. Mimi looked at him and smiled.

"Sure!" she said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, everyone was opening their presents. Starrk and Lilynette opened theirs and got an airhorn; Barragen got diapers; Harribel got a large bra; Ulquiorra got a helmet that matched his; Nnoitra got a large fork; Szayel got pads; Zommari got a black suit; Yammy got slim fast; Aizen got a cone saying, 'I'm gay'; Gin got a toy fox and Tosen got an annoying bird. Everyone else got nothing.<p>

They all glared at their presents and sighed. Well, most of them. 'Grimmjow…That smartass!' they all thought, throwing their gifts to the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>After a while, Grimmjow's place was all ready for Christmas. Grimmjow looked around his house and smiled. 'This isn't that bad,' he thought as he looked at Mimi. A tear rolled down her face. He looked at her and put his arm around her.<p>

"You okay?" he asked. Mimi looked at him and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, I guess. It feels lonely since it's my first Christmas without my mother," she muttered. Grimmjow looked at her and grinned.

"Well, it must be hard. Hey, how about this: I'll get you something and you get me something to get our minds off of it, okay?" he asked her. Mimi looked up at him and nodded. She grabbed her coat and walked outside. Grimmjow grabbed his sweater and followed. 'I wonder what I'm gonna get her?' he thought. Mimi turned around.

"Now, how can I buy you a gift if you're following me?" she giggled.

Grimmjow blushed a bit and turned around the other way. "Right...Sorry!" he told her. Mimi giggled and walked away.

"Grimmjow...I wonder…" she smiled, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Later~<strong>

It was Christmas. Mimi and Grimmjow sat under the tree and gave each other their gifts. Grimmjow gave Mimi hers first. Mimi smiled, opening it and blushed madly. She pulled out a blue bra and panties.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to get you," Grimmjow muttered. Mimi smiled, hugging him.

"It's okay! I love them. Here's yours!" she smiled, giving him a box. Grimmjow slowly took the box and opened it. It started to move. Then, a small kitty cat came out of the box.

"Meow!" it said with a smile. Grimmjow had a small grin on his face. He loved cats...since he was one.

"Whoa! I love it! How did you know I love cats!" Grimmjow said as the cat cuddled on him. Mimi smiled.

"I just knew!" she giggled. Grimmjow wrapped her in a hug.

"It's amazing! I never had anything like this before!" he grinned. Mimi froze and smiled, hugging him back. 'Where did he even live before?' she thought.

"Why don't we watch Christmas movies for now!" Mimi smiled, laughing. Grimmjow nodded and looked at the cat.

"Oi Mimi, what's you favorite…boy name?" he asked looking at the cat's gender. Mimi thought.

"Um...Sylvester! Why?" she asked, turning around.

"Good! Sylvester it is! Let's go!" he said.

Mimi blushed as he grabbed her hand, going into the room. Mimi smiled. 'Grimmjow is really nice when you get to know him. I think…I might be falling for him,' she thought as they watched movies all day.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**~One Week Later~**

It was New Year's eve. Mimi was dragging Grimmjow along with her. He wanted to leave, but for some reason he followed without complaining. Grimmjow looked around in awe. The lights, parties, everything was so new to him since back in Hueco Mundo, everything was always white and dull. Not much to do there. Mimi smiled as she grabbed a few party things.

"Why don't we celebrate New Year's at my house! I have the things!" she smiled. Grimmjow looked at her innocent face and smiled.

"What is...New Year's exactly?" he asked her. Mimi turned to him and sighed with a smile.

"It's hard to explain... It's when the old year goes away and you get to start anew!" she told him. Grimmjow nodded.

"I see... So why are you getting those pieces of paper?" he asked as Mimi grabbed small straps of white paper. She blushed then smiled.

"My mother told me that every year...you write one wish on a small strip of white paper, burn it in the air and hope it will come true!" she smiled, grabbing two. Grimmjow looked at it confused and nodded. After a few minutes, Mimi had finished shopping and paid for everything. She looked over at Grimmjow. "Well, I have to fix everything at my house. Come around 10! Bye!" she waved, running off. Grimmjow nodded and started walking towards his house. He looked around the area.

"Tch... The fuck… This place has no damn strong spiritual pressure. Why in the hell does Aizen want me to pick up someone from this shitty town," he growled under his breath. Looking around as the lights shined he sighed. 'This place is too damn happy,' he thought. Then Mimi popped into his head. "Tch... Why is she always in my head!" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mimi was skipping home smiling. She was thinking about Grimmjow and about the new year. She looked around as she felt a strong spiritual pressure getting closer. A strong wind blew her feet back. Mimi looked up and saw a large monster looking thing stand in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the thing. She fell on her butt, shaking.<p>

"W-What is that!?" Mimi almost yelled. The monster raised his arm and flew it straight at the young girl. Mimi flinched and started to run away.

"_LET ME EAT YOUR SOUL!"_it yelled.

Mimi ran in fear. 'What the hell is that?! Why is it chasing me?!' she mentally screamed. The monster grabbed her leg. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried.

Grimmjow paused as he turned around. He'd felt a hollow earlier, but ignored it. He narrowed his eyes. 'That sounded like a scream' he thought. He focused his spiritual pressure and noticed that the hollow was attacking Mimi. Grimmjow flinched as he started running towards her direction. 'Mimi!' he thought over and over. He stopped once he saw Mimi trying to run from the hollow. He quickly got out of his gigai and into his Espada form, taking out his sword and slashing the hollow's arm right off.

"Back off you shitty hollow! She's mine!" he growled pissed. Mimi froze as she stared at Grimmjow.

"_Her soul...must eat..."_ the hollow continued. Grimmjow growled. 'Damn! I thought hollows only go after strong...spiritual...pressures...' he thought then quickly turned to Mimi.

"Grimm...jow... How- What-" Mimi froze, confused. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he sighed.

"Tch, whatever! Come here you fucking hollow!" Grimmjow grinned, slashing its head off. Mimi froze then fainted. Grimmjow sighed and turned around to see the unconscious Mimi. He sighed, going back into his gigai and carried her home. He jumped through the window and placed her on her bed with her stuff.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow knocked on the door. Mimi rubbed her head and opened it smiling. "You came! Come, come!" she smiled, closing the door. Grimmjow looked around her house then at her.<p>

"Wow..." was all he said. Mimi nodded.

"I know, a bit much. By the way; I had this funny dream about you Grimmjow. You had a hole in your stomach and saved me from this freaky monster!" she laughed, twirling around. Grimmjow had a sweat drop.

"The monster was real. Me saving you must really be your dream..." he laughed. Mimi froze.

"MONSTERS EXSIST!" she yelled, grabbing her kendo sword.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I will beat them all with my sword!" she cheered. He shook his head.

**Two Hours Later~**

Mimi and Grimmjow had written their wishes. The clock stroke 12.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they both yelled, smiling as they threw the papers in the air. Grimmjow glanced at Mimi's paper. It said,

_To find love _

Grimmjow smiled as he looked at his.

_To be free_

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The holiday break was over. The school opened as all of the students mourned and whined as they walked inside the school gates. Mimi smiled as she skipped her way into the school. Then, a pair of arms surrounded her chest.

"MIMI! I MISSED YOU~~~" It was Chizuru. Mimi sighed, getting out of her grip.

"I missed you too. Can you please stop that," she laughed while Orihime and Tatsuki walked over.

"Mimi! Nice to see you again!" Orihime smiled, giving her a hug. Mimi nodded.

"I missed you guys too! How was your vacation?!" Mimi asked them as they walked to class. Tatsuki grinned.

"Orihime and I had a blast. Although Orihime's cooking can sure hit you hard,"she laughed.

"I don't know why you say my cooking is weird? Oh right! What did you guys wish for this year?" she smiled. Mimi smiled as they talked to each other. She decided to walk a bit faster. Mimi walked inside the classroom and sat in her seat. She sat there waiting for class to start. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Keigo walked in the class. Ichigo's eyes wandered and saw Mimi.

"Hey Mimi! How was your break?" he asked her. Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and waved towards Ichigo.

"It was fine! And yours?" she asked back. Right when Ichigo was going to answer, Keigo interrupted him and jumped in front of Mimi.

"MIMI! I MISSED YOU~ Oh and did you hear the news?" he asked her. Mimi laughed then became curious. Chad and Ishida pulled him back.

"We agreed not to tell her," Ishida said, fixing his glasses. Mimi stared at them.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me?" she asked them. They looked at her then sighed.

"The school canceled the Kendo Club. Since they weren't winning anything and they needed extra time." Ichigo sighed.

Mimi froze. 'Cancel...the Kendo...club.' "They can't do that without my permission!" Mimi yelled, slamming the desk. Ishida fixed his glasses.

"Apparently they can. Maybe if you won the last tournament, things would have changed," he told her.

Mimi sighed angrily as she sat down. 'What am I going to do? Kendo was my life!' she thought as the bell rang. Mimi sighed, opening her book and noticed that Grimmjow didn't walk in. 'Great. This year is turning out greaaat,' she thought.

* * *

><p>It was a long day. Mimi packed her bags and went home since there was no more Kendo. She grabbed her sword and slowly walked away. The warm weather hit her face as the wind got stronger. There was a loud roar. 'Great! Now what?!' Mimi thought pissed. A large hollow appeared in front of her. 'Shit, I'm not in the mood for this crap!' she thought, taking out her kendo sword.<p>

"Come at me bro!" she snapped, releasing some spiritual pressure. The hollow charged at her as she focused her energy.

_"Must…consume…SOUL!_" Mimi opened her eyes and flew towards the hollow at light speed. Then appearing behind it, she put her sword away as the hollow 'died'.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood," the young girl sighed, walking away.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was watching the whole scene from above. He narrowed his eyes at the hollow, then at Mimi. He sighed. 'Of all people, why did it have to be her?' he thought. Grimmjow stepped on the ground and started walking to his house. Once there, he turned the projector on and waited. The screen lit and Aizen was smiling as normal.

"Ah, Grimmjow. What is it?" he asked with a smile. Grimmjow sighed.

"I found the person you're looking for," he muttered. Aizen smiled as Gin and Tosen appeared.

"Good. I want you to bring them to me," he told Grimmjow.

"Oh~ Who is it?!" Gin asked with his fox smile. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Just a girl from school," Grimmjow muttered. Aizen smiled along with Gin.

"Interesting... I'll be waiting for her," Aizen said, clicking off.

Grimmjow growled. He walked out of the room, kicking the couch over. He growled as he went to his gigai and put it on. He stormed out the house to a store. Grimmjow growled under his breath as he bought some cat food and some more gummies. Right before he left he bumped into Mimi.

"Ah! Grimmjow! I was worried about you! Why didn't you come to school?!" she asked him. Grimmjow sighed and looked at her, then started walking.

"Um...Fine, fine. I wasn't in the mood, sorry. Did I miss your kendo meeting or something?" he asked her. Mimi froze and frowned.

"The Kendo club was cancelled," she muttered. Grimmjow looked at her and rubbed her back.

"Well, they made a big mistake. Don't worry about it," he told her. Mimi looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Grimmjow. Heh, you're always there to cheer me up," she smiled. Grimmjow stared at her. 'Why can't I stop looking at her?' he thought.

"Yeah… I guess I have," he said, starring at her. Mimi fixed her hair, putting a string back. Grimmjow gulped and turned Mimi towards him.

"Y-Yes G-Grimmjow?" she asked. Grimmjow got a bit closer to Mimi. Her heart was beating at incredible speed. 'W-What is h-he doing?!' she thought. Then Grimmjow clashed his lips onto hers. Mimi's eyes widen.

"Tch...I can't," he muttered, breaking the kiss. Mimi stared at him as he walked away.

"G-Grimmjow! W-Where are you going?!" she asked him. Grimmjow said nothing and kept walking. Mimi ran after him and tugged his shirt. Grimmjow growled lowly and shrugged her off.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Why?! After that kiss?!" she snapped back. Grimmjow stared at her.

"I'm not what you think I am. Now leave me alone," he said, walking away. Mimi stared at him as he walked farther away.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**~A Few Days Later~**

Mimi sat in her desk, staring at the cloudy sky. She was not even paying attention in class today, or even the last few days. She looked down at the empty desk next to her. Grimmjow hadn't come to school for a couple of days now. 'Why is he ignoring me? After that kiss back then… What did he mean; he wasn't what I think he is? Grimmjow,' she thought with a sigh.

"Ms. Hammi! Would you please read the last lines of Othello before he died!" the teacher called her. Mimi sighd and stood up grabbing her book.

"Yes mame. Soft you, a word or two before you go, I have done the state some service, and they know it. No more of that, I pray you, in your letters, when you shall these unlucky deeds relate. Speak to me as I am, nothing extenuate, nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speak. Of one that loved not wisely, but too well. Of one not easily jealous, but being wrought. Perplexed in extreme; of one whose hand, like the base Judean threw a pearl away, richer than all his tribe. Of one whose subdued eyes, albeit unused to the melting mood, drop tears as fast as the Arabian trees. Their med'cinable gum. Set down this. And say besides that in Aleppo once, where a malignant and a turbaned Turk. Beat a Venetian and traduced the stage, I took by th' throat the circumcised dog. And smote him. Thus!" She stopped for air and sat back down.

"Thank you. Now class…" Mimi blocked everyone's words. She looked at the empty desk and thought of Othello's words. 'Of one that loved not wisely, but too well? What could that mean?' she thought. Sighing again, a loud roar was heard. Mimi looked outside and saw a couple of hollows jump over the buildings just when Ichigo jumped up.

"Sensei! May I use the bathroom?" he asked. The teacher nodded and he ran out. Mimi watched Ichigo as he left, then saw him again as he chased the hollows. Mimi then realized something and quickly looked for her notes.

"Grimmjow said he wasn't what I thought he was. He saw the hollow. Could it be that he is a Soul Reaper?" she muttered under her breath. She looked out the window and smiled.

* * *

><p>After another long day of school, Mimi ran out to Grimmjow's place. She ran up the stairs and started knocking on his door. No answer. She knocked again. 'Come on Grimmjow! Please open up!' she thought. There was no answer except for a small meow. Mimi froze and ran to the window, the place was completely empty. There was another small meow and Mimi saw a small white kitty. She froze and kicked the door down.<p>

"YOU POOR KITTY!" she yelled holding the small cat. She also noticed a letter next to it.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_Yeah, so my cat gave birth. Gross...I thought it was a boy. Anyway, this was the only one to survive. Yeah, so take care of it._

A tear rolled down Mimi's face. She knew that Grimmjow was bad at telling it was a girl, but she just let him be. Mimi looked at the snow white cat and held him close, leaving the place. More tears rolled down her face as she walked home.

"So Grimmjow is gone. I see… I'll call you Panthra since you are a boy!" she forced a laugh out. Once she was home she closed the door and started to give the small cat milk. The small cat looked at her with the cutest smile.

_"MEOW~"_he smiled. Mimi looked at the little kitty as he drank the milk. Then, a loud roar filled the area. Mimi sighed as she grabbed her kendo sword.

"I'll be right back," Mimi told Panthra. She ran outside and looked around then a large hollow slammed her against a wall. Mimi fell, coughing out some blood. 'Shit!' she thought. The young girl stood back up and released more spiritual pressure. The hollow got closer.

"_Your soul…smells…good_!" he said. Mimi held her kendo sword towards it.

"AAAH!" she yelled, releasing more spiritual pressure. The hollow went to grab her, but BAM! The hollow's head slashed right off. Mimi opened her eyes and saw herself glowing a light blue color, her kendo sword transformed into a real sword with a small white and blue ribbon on it.

"Whoa! This is cool! But how do I change back?" she muttered. Mimi sighed then shrugged. After a while of walking, Mimi changed back to normal, but she felt really tired. She closed the door and started to walk upstairs, took a bath and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mimi yawned on the way to school, Panthra cuddled on her neck, meowing. Mimi smiled, scratching the small cat's hair. She couldn't leave Panthra alone at home. She yawned. Going up to her class, she saw Ichigo talking to Chad and Ishida.<p>

"Oh, Mimi! How are you? You ran out of school yesterday!" Ichigo called out.

"Ah! I was just...looking for someone. Anyway Ichigo, there has been a lot of hollows lately," she whispered to him. Ichigo nodded.

"I know. Hm, you're not allowed to bring cats to school," he told her. Mimi held Panthra.

"It's a new born. I couldn't leave him alone," she told him. Ichigo nodded when they heard some commotion.

"OI MOVE!" someone yelled in the hall. Then a group of kids walked in, all strange.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ichigo yelled. Mimi looked at him then at the strange kids. 'Does he know them?' she thought.

"ICHIGO!" Everyone turned and saw a girl on the edge of the window.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo stuttered. Mimi stared at the young girl. 'So this is Rukia!' she thought.

"Come on Panthra, let them have their reunion!" she smiled walking to her seat. She noticed the small boy with white hair staring at her though. 'What's with him?' she thought.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mimi yawned as the day was coming to an end. She was happy that her little Panthra was not seen by anyone. Still, she felt as if the kids who were with Ichigo earlier were still staring at her. She shrugged it off and waited for the bell to ring. Once it rang, she got up and slowly walked out of the school. She eyed Ichigo and his friends, then slowly left. Right when she was leaving the gate Orihime ran up to her.

"MIMI!" she called out. Mimi turned around and smiled, holding Panthra.

"Hey Orihime! What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Mr. Urahara's shop," she said with a smile. Mimi looked at her and thought about it.

"You mean that guy who helped you out with your powers?" the young girl asked. Orihime nodded.

"Yep! I noticed that you have been seeing or been attack by hollows! So, I thought it would be okay that you met him!" she gave a sweet smile. Mimi sighed and looked at her small cat.

"I guess it would be okay," she sighed. Orihime smiled as she dragged Mimi with her. After a while of walking they were finally at Urahara's shop. Orihime knocked and entered, Mimi following soon after. She looked around as a man with blonde hair and a green hat popped out of nowhere.

"Orihime! Is that your friend you and Ichigo were talking about?!" he asked. Orihime nodded.

"Yes, this is Mimi!" she smiled. Mimi smiled waving.

"Orihime says that you can help?" she asked him.

"Yes! I'm Kisuke Urahara! Have you seen anything different happen to you lately?" he asked the young girl.

"Yes, actually. Just the other day I used my kendo sword against a hollow then something strange happened," she told him. Kisuke nodded,

"I see… Do you have your kendo sword with you now?" he asked her. Mimi shook her head.

"No. I could go get it, but my house is far from here," she told him, watching the sun going down. Kisuke patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, you can come by tomorrow~" he smiled. Mimi nodded, leaving with Orihime.  
>"Thank you~" she smiled.<p>

"Wasn't that nice? I told you that he could help," Orihime smiled towards her. Mimi nodded walking home.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we leave here. I have to hurry and feed Panthra. Bye Orihime, see you tomorrow," Mimi told her, waving as she ran off. Orihime smiled waving as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mimi yawned as she turned the TV on. It was a quiet night with a beautiful crescent moon out. Mimi sighed as she looked at Panthra. 'I wonder where he is right now,' she thought, stroking the small cat's fur.<p>

Meanwhile, above Karakura town, stood 6 Arrancar. One glared at the city and grinned like a mad man.

"Kill all with Spiritual Pressure. I have something to do!" It was Grimmjow. The others nodded and disappeared. Grimmjow sighed and left. Unfortunaly, he was stopped by Ichigo and Rukia who had just killed D-Roy.

"What the- Grimmjow?! What the hell!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow grinned towards him.

"Looks like I get to have some fun!" he smirked.

Mimi yawned as she turned the TV off. She looked out the window and felt strong spiritual pressures clash with one another. She gulped as she quickly changed and grabbed her kendo sword, Panthra jumping on her head. Mimi smiled.

"Let's go see what's going on!" she smiled running out. Mimi ran towards the city where she felt the most spiritual pressure.

"How could you?! We all trusted you!" It was Ichigo's voice. Mimi stopped once she saw him hit the ground. 'Ichigo? Who is he yelling at?' she thought and looked around.

"HA! Trust? You're all just stupid humans!" Mimi froze. 'That voice,' she thought, refusing to look up.

"What about Mimi?! She trusted you the most!" Ichigo yelled again. It was silent for a moment.

"Her? I just used her and played along. Nothing important," the voice laughed. Mimi felt tears run down her face. 'Please let it be a lie. Don't let it be him!' she cried.

"How could you Grimmjow?!" Mimi froze, more tears falling. She ran into the scene.

"GRIMMJOW!" She yelled, shocked at what she saw.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Grimmjow stared at the young girl in shock. 'Did she hear all of that?!' he thought. Mimi stared at him with tears falling from her eyes. She stared at his figure, the hollow hole in his stomach area, white clothing, jaw mask on his face. He had the face of a mad man hungry for blood. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-Is this what you really look like? Huh Grimmjow?!" she asked him. Grimmjow touched the ground and walked towards her.

"Tch. What the hell does it look like? Of course! Now step aside," he growled, throwing her aside. Mimi hit a building and froze, staring at him beat the living crap out of Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW STOP!" she cried, holding his arm. Grimmjow growled as he punched Ichigo in the air, then glared at her and held her by the shirt.

"Listen up! Stop moving around while I am enjoying my fight, okay?! I'll deal with you later!" he growled, throwing her on the ground. Mimi looked at him and cried.

"I was a fool. I thought you were nice," she sniffed. Panthra came out of her shirt and hissed towards Grimmjow. The cyan haired man stared at the small cat and his eyes widened.

"Tch, shut up and stay there. I'll deal with you later!" he barked, disappearing. Mimi gulped watching him and grabbed her kendo sword. Panthra looked at her and purred. Mimi bit her lower lip and stood up.

"So…he isn't a Soul Reaper. Then what the hell is he?" she muttered under her breath.

She could hear the battle commence not too far from her and ran over to the two men. She hid behind a building and saw Ichigo smash into the ground, wounded and exhausted. She looked up and saw Grimmjow ready to attack, but a man with purple hair stopped him. The man told something to him that made him stop. Mimi moved in a bit closer, but froze once she realized that Grimmjow was no longer in the air.

"Looking for someone?" Grimmjow grinned as Mimi jumped, turning around. Grimmjow's grin disappeared as he hit her pressure point, knocking her out. He picked her up and appeared next to Tosen, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait! Grimmjow what are you doing?!" He yelled, watching them slowly disappear into the garganta. Grimmjow turned, around grinning.

"Kurosaki, remember my name. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada! Pray that you will never hear it again!" he laughed before disappearing. Ichigo watched as his friend Mimi also disappeared. He hit the ground over and over.

"Shit!" he yelled. Orihime and Rukia ran over to him.

"Ichigo! Let me heal your wounds!" Orihime told him. Ichigo sighed, nodding. Rukia looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked, kneeling down next to him. Ichigo looked over at her, then at Orihime.

"Grimmjow kidnapped Mimi!" he told them. Orihime's eyes widened as Rukia sighed.

"That girl from earlier?" she asked him. Ichigo nodded. "Shit..." she muttered.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. "We haven't seen him in a week!"

"Because…he is the leader of those Arrancars that just attacked us!" Ichigo growled. Orihime froze and Rukia looked confused.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him in a week?!" she asked the two of them. Orihime looked at Rukia.

"Grimmjow joined our class about a month or two ago. He was just a normal kid. I mean...we did sense some spiritual pressure, but he didn't do anything. He always hanged around with Mimi," she told her.

"I see… And he just disappeared. He could have been on a mission for Aizen…and Mimi was his target the whole time!" Rukia snapped. Ichigo got up quickly as Orihime gulped.

"Well he sure knows how to hide his true personality! Acting like he cared about her. I just hate that! No one should fool my friends! When I see him next time I'll...I'll!"

"Ichigo! Enough! You cannot do anything in your condition! You need to forget about him and let the Soul Society deal with it, understood?!" Rukia interrupted him. Ichigo froze and nodded, Orihime nodding as well.

"I just hope that Mimi is okay," she muttered.

In Hueco Mundo, the garganta had just opened. The sand blew across the desert. Grimmjow growled as he stepped out with Tosen and started to walk to Las Noches. Once there, they appeared in front of Aizen. After a long agreement, Tosen had cut off Grimmjow's left arm out of his idea of punishment.

"Before you go... Who is that girl?" Aizen asked, leaning in. Grimmjow growled, holding the blood from falling.

"Tch, it's that girl you wanted. The one with the strong spiritual pressure. I brought her here," Grimmjow growled as Aizen smiled.

"Good. Gin, take her to an empty room" he commanded. Gin nodded.

"Very well! I think there's an empty room near Grimmjow and Luppi's room," Gin said, giving his fox smile. He picked up Mimi and carried her off. Grimmjow growled, leaving the room and watched Gin take her.

"Oi Gin. Mind if you-"

"Put her near your room? Sure!" he smiled. Grimmjow sighed as he walked away.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The cold night of the crescent moon shined upon a sleeping Mimi. She laid on a soft white bed in a white room and groaned as she moved around slowly, waking up. Yawning, she sat up to a fuzzy feeling on her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Panthra sleeping soundly on her. Mimi rubbed her eyes and held her small cat. She looked around and gulped. She froze once she noticed her clothes were different. 'Who changed my clothes?!" she thought, panicking. She sat up and looked around. The room was fully white and it looked similar to a mental hospital room almost; white bed, plain dresser and mostly nothing else.

"Where am I?" she muttered under her breath. The door slowly opened and Mimi quickly ran to the bed, covering herself. 'I look like a freaking whore!' she thought. The door opened, revealing three men; one had brown hair silted back, a silver haired man with a fox like smile and the blind man from before. They all wore white suits and looked at the young girl.

"Good evening. I am Sosuke Aizen, the leader of the Espada and your new master. Tell me your name." He kept a calm smile. Mimi stared at him, confused and pissed. 'What the hell does he mean by 'new master'?' she thought. Mimi kept her cool, knowing that she was in an unknown place.

"I am Mimi Hammi. Where exactly am I and what are you talking about," she asked him as Panthra slept. Gin stepped forward.

"Hello there, I am Gin. This is Las Noches located in Hueco Mundo. You see you are very special. And we are here to help you." He gave his creepy fox smile. Mimi just stared at him and nodded slowly. 'Why does it feel like I felt his presence before' she thought.

"In the mean time, you are to listen to everyone around you. Especially me," Aizen said again. Mimi looked at him and then at the other two, sighing.

"W-Wait! What about school? I have to take my classes!" she told him. Aizen smiled then looked at Tosen.

"You do not need any of that. If you wish to learn you may speak to the 8th Espada, Szayel. He can teach you," he told her. Mimi stared at him. 'He was with Grimmjow,' she thought. She then looked back at Aizen.

"O-Okay. Can I ask one more question?" she asked quietly. Aizen nodded, looking at her, Gin popping his head out of the door.

"Where is Grimmjow?" she asked. Gin popped his head back inside while Aizen smiled, looking at her.

"He is two rooms to your left from here," Aizen said as he left. Tosen nodded as he followed Aizen. Gin kept his fox smile on and waved at her.

"Bye bye," he smiled, closing the door. Mimi watched them leave. 'I'm sorry, but as creepy as that Gin guy was, that was just adorable' she thought as the door closed. She got up from the bed and looked around.

"This place is quiet. Wait! Grimmjow's room is two to the left. That bastard! I want answers!" she snapped. Mimi slammed the door open, then looked around. 'I have no idea what is going to pop out from here!' she thought. As she slowly walked she looked at the plain white walls. She found herself in front of the second door. Panthra yawned on her head as she knocked on the door slowly.

"Who the fuck is it?!" It was Grimmjow's voice. He sounded pissed off. Mimi stepped back.

"G-Grimmjow? C-Can I come in?" she asked. Mimi gulped. She remembered how she felt about him; how they'd hung out together, how he'd kissed her and how he'd just betrayed her in a heartbeat, breaking her heart. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Tch...Fine!" he growled. Mimi gulped, slowly opening the door. She then closed it and turned to see Grimmjow lying on his bed.

"Grimmjow, we need to talk," she told him, staring at him. Grimmjow sighed, still pissed and sat up. Mimi's eyes widened as she saw his missing arm.

"What are you looking at?!" he hissed. Mimi stared at the arm as tears rolled down from her face. 'Why am I crying?! I'm mad at him! He broke my heart!' she thought, still crying. Grimmjow looked at her and sighed.

"Stop crying! Why are you even sad?!" he growled. Mimi rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing! It's just that- How could you?! I trusted you! I helped you! A-And all you did was back stab me and throw me like a rag doll! I freaking cared about you! Do you know that?! And now that I am kidnapped in a place I have no idea, these stupid ass people say that they are my masters! Fuck that! I come and ask you fucking questions and I see your arm's missing! Do you know how that makes me feel?! All this time... All this fucking time... What the hell did that even mean to you?! Was it just an act? Just a scene for you to finish? No wait, my mistake...A mission! Well, mission complete! I'm here and now you can tell me what to fucking do! I'm fucking sick of this!" she cried, leaving. The door slammed closed as Grimmjow just stared, blinking at the scene that just happened. He sighed and looked at his arm. He noticed that Panthra had fallen off Mimi's head and was now scratching the door. His eyes softened.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Mimi cried as she walked away angry. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stop crying. Looking around, she noticed that she was lost. 'Great! Where the hell am I?!' she thought. She kept walking until she bumped into someone.

"Whoa...You're pretty sexy," a man grinned.

**A/N: I don't own anyting**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hey, are you a sexy thing," a tall man with a spoon shaped hood said to Mimi.

"E-Excuse me. I'm sorry!" she told him, trying to walk away. The man grinned while he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him face to face.

"Whoa, what's the hurry? I'm Nnoitra. And yours?" he asked, still grinning. Mimi stared at him and at his eye patch.

"I-I'm Mimi. I should go back to my room," she told him. Nnoitra looked at her and grinned, leading the way.

"So you're the new chick. Your room is this way. Just follow me!" he smirked, telling her. Mimi nodded slowly as she followed him, noticing all of the twists and turns. Then, a blond woman walked past her and continued walking. Mimi looked at her. 'She's pretty! What is this place? Now that I think about it, when Grimmjow was talking about his home he did mention…'

"Ah! You must be the Spoon that Grimmjow mentioned!" Mimi asked Nnoitra. Nnoitra stopped, holding in his anger.

"That pussy cat sure knows how to kill someone. Yeah, I'm a damn spoon! You know that Pussy Cat?" he asked a bit pissed. Mimi looked at him and nodded, sighing.

"Yes, but he is a total ass," she pouted, telling him. Nnoitra laughed as he opened the door to the room.

"I totally agree," he laughed. Mimi sighed, walking into the room and noticed that it was different from the one she was in. The furniture was placed differently, there were different styles of the wall...

"Um...Nnoitra was it. Sorry, but this isn't my room," she told him. Nnoitra grinned, closing the door.

"I know. It's mine," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled slightly as he finally stood up and walked out of his room. 'Damn it. I was being a total ass. Fuck,' he thought, walking to Mimi's room. He knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again, but there was no answer. Grimmjow was getting more pissed off by the second.<p>

"Oi! Mimi open the damn door! I want to apologize!" he snapped. There was still no answer. Harribel walked past him and sighed.

"I saw Nnoitra with a young girl earlier, heading towards his room," she told him, then walked away. Grimmjow stared at her and ran off, growling. Stopping in front of Nnoitra's door, he could hear some fighting and screams from inside.

"No! I said leave me alone! KYA! Don't touch me!" It was Mimi's voice.

"Come on babe. You know you like it," Nnoitra laughed. Grimmjow growled, kicking the door down.

"What are you doing?!" he snapped. Facing Nnoitra, he turned his head to Mimi, who had her shirt slightly ripped, showing her bra.

"Grimmjow!" Mimi cried. Nnoitra laughed, looking at him.

"Calm down pussy cat. I'm having fun!" he laughed more. Grimmjow glared at him.

"She's mine Spoon head! Back off!" he growled. Nnoitra raised his hands.

"Fine, fine. You're no fun. But I'll get her one day," he laughed. Grimmjow growled, dragging Mimi out of the room with him. She wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Grim-"

"I'm sorry!" he spat, interrupting her. Mimi's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What?" she asked him, confused. Grimmjow dragged her to his room and sat her on the bed.

"I said I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. Took me a while to realize it," he sighed, sitting next to her. Mimi stared at him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled," she told him and Grimmjow sighed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," he muttered. Mimi stared at him.

"Excuse me?! You shouldn't have lied!" she pouted, telling him.

"Well, no more lying! You can finally see the real me!" he laughed. Mimi stared at him and frowned.

"I see… So that you from school was really a lie," she whispered. Grimmjow looked at her and sighed. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him, clashing his lips onto hers.

"Some of it was," he smiled, pulling her back. Mimi's eyes widened as tears fell from her face.

"Grimmjow...I...I love you," she cried, hugging him. Grimmjow's eyes widened, hugging her back.

"I really am a jerk to realize this now... I love you too," he whispered.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Mimi sighed as she sat in her bed, looking at the crescent moon. She had been stuck in Las Noches for a while now, missing school was one of her worries. She had been training for who knows what. She scouted off the bed and walked out to find Grimmjow; every time she was bored she would just walk to his room and chat. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but there was nothing. She pouted and knocked again until Harribel walked by.

"Grimmjow is currently out on a mission," she told her. Mimi turned around and sighed.

"Thank you. Now, to do nothing!" she cheered, walking back to her room. Nnoitra appeared from a corner and Mimi turned around. "Harribel-sama! Is it okay that I hang out with you and your fraccion?" she asked with a peaceful smile. Harribel turned around and nodded, seeing the 5th Espada.

"Very well," she told her. Mimi smiled, walking to her room as she noticed the three female fraccion fight again. Sun-Sung turned and saw Mimi and Harribel.

"Welcome back Harribel-sama. Nice to finally meet you Mimi," she smiled. Appachi and Mila turned and bowed to Harribel.

"Oi, now you come of all times?" Mila asked. Mimi laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehe, sorry. I was busy," she laughed. Appachi sighed, nodding as she sat on the couch, Mila sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Well we are glad to have another girl here," Sun-Sung smiled. "But I warn you; if you hang with those two, you will catch their nasty attitude and smell," she smiled, causing the two to get pissed.

"Look who's talking! Anyone who stands with you for too long becomes stuck up!" Appachi yelled.

"Yeah! Besides, the way you look at someone really pisses me off!" Mila snapped back.

"Well, the way your eyes give off really scares everyone away, showing your disgusting animal side."

"Look at yourself! Always acting like a princess! It disgusts everyone!"

"You shut up! Your big mouth scares everyone away!"

"Both of you stop yelling. It is very unattractive!" Sun-sung snapped towards them. Mimi slowly walked away, scared of the cat fight scene she was watching. She slowly closed the door and ran back to her room.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen! Now I know why Ichigo is scared of girls!" she laughed, closing the door to her room. She sat on her bed and lay down. "Maybe I'll take a nap for now," she smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>A while later there was a knock at Mimi's door. She mumbled to herself as she turned in her bed. The door opened, revealing Grimmjow. He grinned as she slept, sat next to her and lifted her up. Mimi quickly opened her eyes.<p>

"W-What are you doing?!" she snapped, then noticed Grimmjow's left arm back. "Y-Your arm!" she said shocked. Grimmjow grinned at her.

"Yep! The weird orange haired woman healed it!" he laughed, walking out to his room. Mimi raised a brow.

"Orange haired woman?" she asked him. Grimmjow threw her on the bed and closed the door.

"Yeah, from the world of the living. Annoying as it was, 'Lord' Aizen needed her," he sighed. Mimi looked up at him.

"Can I see her?" she asked him. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch, you're no fun," he grinned, leading the way. Mimi smiled, hugging him and followed.

"Is this the room?" she asked curiously. Grimmjow nodded, opening it.

"I have something to do really quick. I'll pick you up in a minute or two" he said, giving her a kiss then left. Mimi smiled as she walked in. The young orange haired woman turned around.

"Mimi?" she asked.

"Orihime!" Mimi said shocked.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The air grew tense as the two young girls stared at each other in shock.

"O-Orihime! What are you doing here?!" Mimi asked confused, shocked and, most of all, worried. Orihime looked at her and sighed. She ran over and hugged Mimi.

"It's a long story," she muttered. Mimi hugged her back.

"Well, I'm in the mood for a long story!" she grinned. Orihime nodded as she sat down, and began.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was called in for another meeting. His annoyance was growing by the second, sitting in his seat and waiting for the others. Soon after Aizen walked in and started to show a projection. Grimmjow had a wide grin appear on his face as Ichigo Kurosaki appeared on the screen with a few others. The excitement of fighting him for a third time was too much. His hands were itching to grab his sword and cut him up into pieces. Without realizing anything the meeting was over and everyone started to leave. Ulquiorra was the first gone. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and remembered to pick up Mimi from Orihime's room.<p>

"Grimmjow. A word," Gin smiled towards the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow sighed a bit annoyed and nodded, walking over him.

"What?!" he growled. Gin kept his fox smile on his face.

"What will you do about Mimi?" he asked him. Grimmjow kept a bored expression on his face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked bored.

"Those are her friends remember. Don't you think they also came to take her back as well?" Gin smiled. Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Oh that. Tch, you think you're pretty funny mentioning that crap. She isn't going anywhere! Now if you excuse me, I have some asses to kill," he grinned, walking away. Gin sighed, putting his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Just be prepared to lose something that you don't want to lose," he told him. Grimmjow growled as he shook Gin off and walked away. He growled under his breath until he finally reached his room and grabbed his sword. He raised his head, feeling many different spiritual pressures rise and fall. He felt excited for a fight, running around really quick, checking the fighting scenes.

* * *

><p>Mimi nodded her head after hearing Orihime's story. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.<p>

"Looks like we are in the same boat here. What are you going to do?" she asked, leaning forward. Orihime looked up at Mimi.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure that we will get out of here," she smiled. Mimi nodded slowly then felt spiritual pressures and stood.

"That pressure… It's..." Before she could continue, the door was knocked down. The two young girls looked up and saw Loly and Melody standing there at the door way, pissed for some reason. Mimi stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" she asked. Melody looked at Loly.

"Tch, shut up! You know what we're doing!" she growled. Mimi narrowed her eyes as Orihime put her hand on her shoulders.

"What do you want?" she asked. Loly and Melody narrowed their eyes.

"Look at you... All high and mighty just because Lord Aizen asked for you two specifically!" Loly snapped. Mimi looked at them and remembered what Grimmjow had said some time ago to her. 'So these are the ones that he mentioned,' she thought.

"Look, we want no trouble so please, go back to what you were doing," Mimi smiled at them. Melody slapped her face.

"We are not your servants," she snapped. Mimi felt her face and looked at them. She stepped forward, but Orihime held her back.

"Don't," she mouthed. Mimi sighed and nodded.

"I'll ask you again; please leave," Mimi said, facing the two again.

Grimmjow was heading towards Orihime's room to pick both her and Mimi up. He had just seen Ichigo and growled at the fact that Ulquiorra had reached him first. He noticed the door kicked down and growled as he kicked the wall.

"Ah! What the- Grimmjow what are you doing?!" Loly snapped. Grimmjow gave a crazed grin.

"Well... The door was already gone so I made my own entrance," he grinned. His eyes trailed off to Orihime and Mimi, who were beat up, darkening as he grew pissed.

"W-What do you want?!" Melody added. Grimmjow walked closer and picked up Mimi.

"Which one of you did this?" he growled. Mimi stared at him and looked at the two girls worriedly. Grimmjow glared at them and shot Melody's head off and kicked Loly across the room. Mimi held onto Orihime.

"What's going on? Why is Grimmjow doing this?" Orihime whispered. Mimi looked at her.

"Because he is an Espada...and my boyfriend" she sighed.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Grimmjow growled as he finished up with Melody and Loly and walked over to Mimi and Orihime. Orihime looked at the two girls and quickly ran off to heal them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he lifted Mimi's chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking at her face. Mimi nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes. What took you so long though?" she pouted, glaring at him. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head.

"I had a meeting...and stuff." She only sighed in response. Orihime finished and stood up, walking towards Mimi. Grimmjow looked at her and grabbed her collar. Mimi looked confused. "Hold it. You're coming with me," he grinned. Orihime looked at Mimi, who just shrugged.

"I'm coming too!" Mimi said, following him. Grimmjow turned his head and rubbed hers.

"No, no. Just go to my room for now," he told her. Mimi frowned then faced Orihime. She smiled.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," she told her. Mimi sighed as she walked away slowly. She turned her head and saw the two disappear, sighing again while she continued walking. Nnoitra walked down the hall at the same time and narrowed his eye as Mimi walked past him. He looked at her and grinned as he continued walking.

Grimmjow forced Orihime to heal Ichigo so that they could fight. He sat down on a rock near them and thought of what Gin had said earlier. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. After a while, Ichigo was healed and he sat up, turned his head and noticed the cyan haired man glaring at him with a smirk.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled, standing up. The sixth Espada simply watched him.

"Kurosaki! We meet again!" he laughed.

Mimi sat in Grimmjow's room, looking up at the sky. She tilted her head and looked over at her kendo sword. 'Why am I even in here?! I should be helping!' she pouted. Mimi yawned as she grabbed her kendo sword and opened the door. At that same time another small quake happened. Mimi held onto the wall for support.

"What was that?" she muttered under her breath. More quakes happened and Mimi kept falling to the ground. She got back up and started running off.

Mimi ran around the place and saw Nnoitra run off. She looked at him curiously and slowly followed him. They reached the outside training room, Mimi covering her eyes slightly from the brightness. Nnoitra disappeared from her sight.

"Where did he go?" she muttered. She jumped on a rock and saw Ichigo, Orihime and Grimmjow. Her eyes widen as Grimmjow stumbled around towards Ichigo. 'He's wounded!' she thought.

"That's enough. It's over Grimmjow," she heard Ichigo say and she began running towards them.

"No! I won't lose!" Grimmjow snapped charging. Then, Nnoitra's sword stabbed him right at the side.

"Grimmjow!" Mimi yelled, running. Ichigo froze as Nnoitra grinned, taking his sword back, Orihime watching in horror.

"You really are a sorry sight Grimmjow," Nnoitra laughed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes towards the spoon headed Espada.

"Nnoitra, you ass," Grimmjow growled, muttering. Mimi fell to her knees and looked at him.

"Grimmjow! You're going to be okay!" she told him, trying to wrap bandages on him. Grimmjow sighed, stopping her.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" he snapped. Ichigo turned his head towards the cyan haired Espada.

"What?" he asked. Grimmjow tried to sit up.

"Do me a favor. Watch Mimi for me," he snapped towards him. Mimi looked at him shocked along with Ichigo and Orihime.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Mimi asked him.

Grimmjow slowly stood up and kissed her. "Wait for me, will ya?" he asked. Mimi stared at him as she felt herself fade off into darkness.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was neither in her house nor in Hueco Mundo. She slowly sat up and looked around; it was a plain room. The door slid open as Orihime smiled, hugging Mimi.

"Orihime? What happened?" she asked, confused. Orihime bit her lower lip as Kisuke walked inside the room. Mimi tilted her head to the side.

"Nice to see you again Mimi. What is the last thing that you remember?" he asked her. Mimi thought for a minute and her eyes widened.

_"Wait for me, will ya?"_

"Grimmjow! Where is he?!" she asked Kisuke and Orihime. The two looked at each other as Orihime slowly walked out of the room. Kisuke sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, but he is nowhere to be found," he started. Mimi looked at him worried. 'W-Wait, what?' she thought. A tear rolled down her face.

"What do you mean nowhere to be found?" she asked, softly disbelieving Kisuke. He nodded slowly.

"Mimi, we have erased everyone's mind of Grimmjow. Now you have to forget him as well. I know that this is painful, but you have to do it," he told her with sorrow in his eyes. Mimi sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and ran outside. She ran and ran, the sky pouring. Mimi was getting drenched in the pouring rain. The young girl stopped at the river bank and cried her eyes out.

"First my mother, then my Kendo and now Grimmjow?! What the hell is next!?" Mimi screamed, banging her hands on the cold, wet grass. She cried as the fierce water slammed against the shore. Mimi slowly looked up and rubbed her eyes.

_"You're that girl who was in my classes..."_

_"My place is a mess now. Mind if I just take you there and you wait outside?"_

_"Super strong huh? I'll be the judge of that. Never did, never needed to. Trust me, if you stayed where I used to, I think you might be 10 times better than you are now. I had to fight spoons, aliens, priests, half-helmets, prideless men, a chick, an old sack, a sleep-walker, a gorilla and a blind dude."_

_"You know, I can give you lessons. Think of it as a return. You help me with homework and I help you with swords. Deal?"_

_"Yeah, I actually have to go shopping. Do you know the best place for me?"_

_"Calm down! You're not bothering me at all. I have to say though, you pretty much got me on the dot! You're a bit creepy but I don't mind."_

_"Oi!__Snap out of it! This isn't the Mimi I know. You're holding it in! Let it out!"_

_"Yes you are! You're refusing to cry. I know that you're in pain. The loss of someone dear to you must have been painful. I may not know how it feels but I don't want to see you kill yourself on the inside. Please Mimi"_

_"Yeah, I brought it here since you wanted it. I thought about what you said yesterday though. And I was thinking... D-Do you wanna spend Christmas together? I mean...like…since we're both alone for the holiday..."_

_"The monster was real... Me saving you must really be your dream…"_

_"Listen up! Stop moving around while I am enjoying my fight, okay! I'll deal with you later!"_

_"Stop crying! Why are you even sad?"_

"_I really am a jerk to realize this now...I love you too."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Do me a favor. Watch Mimi for me."_

_"__Wait for me, will ya?"_

Mimi wiped her tears away and looked at her reflection in the water. She fixed her hair and sighed softly. 'Grimmjow...I'll wait for you' she thought. The rain stopped. Mimi stood up and started walking towards her home. 'I'll defiantly wait for you!' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Months Later~<strong>

Mimi yawned as she started walking home. Everyone was gone for some reason. She knew that the Soul Society was going through some sort of trouble, but she didn't really know what exactly. She slowly opened the door, noticing that there was a strange smell in the house. She quickly held her nose as she noticed Panthra panicking for air. Mimi narrowed her eyes as she got her kendo sword, running into the kitchen and freezing at the sight that greeted her. The kendo sword fell from her hands.

"Oi, I think I burned this shit," Grimmjow growled, poking a black substance. Mimi had tears falling from her face as she hugged the cyan haired man.

"Grimmjow!" she cried. Grimmjow stared at her and smiled as they fell to the ground.

"Oi...Stop crying...It's annoying," he grinned. Mimi looked up at him.

"I waited for you just like you said!" she cried, smiling like crazy. Grimmjow smiled, rubbing her head.

"That's what your master ordered! I love you!" he laughed giving her a kiss. Mimi smiled kissing him back.

"Love you too idiot!" she smiled.

**THE END**

**A/N: I don't own anything**


End file.
